Steph and Ranger for the win
by Vsten
Summary: Stephanie finally engaged to Morally but what kind of life can she live while she is in denial land...always a BABE I am revamping my chapters a bit but will post a new one soon
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I haven't updated in awhile but i read the newest book (spoiler alert) when it came out and got mad at Stephanie I mean I am pro babe but seriously her deciding factor was a tinker bell shirt then she went back that just made me angry so I have decided to ignore it and go back to my lala land and spruse up my work to make it happen the way i think it should.**

This is Stephanie Plum badass bounty hunter with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and on average weigh 125lb. And today I begin my life of lies.

Sure I sound melodramatic, but I have decided to begin my life with my new fiancé, Joseph Morelli, with a tale so tall I even impressed myself with this one. Now I did actually quit bounty hunting (in person) like he asked I just might have fibbed a little...ok a whole lot, about where my new job is. But in my defense the factory life just isn't for me, and how do you explain agreeing to work for your ex-?...actually I don't even know what kind of ex to classify Ranger as.

Ranger is the man who taught me how to be a bounty hunter. He is also a tall, dark, and handsome Cuban American, who I have had the pleasure of wrapping myself around when me and Morelli where on the "off" stage of our dating cycle. Currently he is also my boss at his security company Rangeman. He says his life doesn't allow for him to have relationships so we have never been more than friends that care for each other (a lot I mean we have both sacrificed our safety for each other) and every once in awhile have sex. Though Ranger was right once was all it took.

But once again I am with Joseph Morelli; who is a homicide detective for the Trenton police department, is a hot blooded Italian man who I have had an explosive relationship with since I was 6 and he lured me into his garage to play a game of choo choo. Now all grown up I still end up going along with his plans and have somehow ended up engaged to him. I don't even remember saying yes knowing me I blacked out and went to denial land when it happened but I have a nice ring on my hand as proof so I guess it happened after all.

Unfortunately one of the many things me and Morelli fought over throughout our relationship was my job as an bounty hunter and the danger said job put me in another was Ranger and his band of Merry Men which Morelli, and most of Trenton, think of as thugs. When we got engaged I decided if we were going to quit fighting I would have to change my life drastically so I gave up bounty hunting but I couldn't give up my Merry Men so I started my new life with a new job at Rangeman. Pretty much all I do is run searches and put together files with input about where I would start the case if it were me.

After leaving my new job at Rangeman I pull into the house Morelli and I are currently sharing and double check to make sure I don't have any Rangeman paraphernalia left on me or in the car. Lying 101: leave all evidence behind. Joe would have a meltdown if he knew where I really went during the day. I walk to the door digging in my shoulder bag looking for the keys and finding everything else when the door swings open to reveal my smiling fiancé.

"So I heard from Tom that you started on the line next to his sister" ah, that explains the smile. Second rule of lying; have a girlfriend willing to cover your ass, luckily for me I know everyone in the Burg and news on the grapevine travels fast. "Yep you know me I'm a box stuffing machine." As I walk into the house Bob, Morelli's horse of a dog, ran up to great me with the usual shower of drool. Joe leans on the counter with a satisfied smile on his face and asks "so what's for dinner?" Now generally that's an innocent question asked to a woman, but anyone who knows anything about me knows that I can't cook and I believe that I shouldn't have to learn for a man. So immediately I am on the offensive.

"Well unless you are cooking something we can order in I'm starved" I mighht have replied with a little more snip in my voice than was necessary and he gives me a frown, but this secret life of mine has me under strain, so I lighten the mood with a kiss which smooths the frown back into his easy grin"why don't you call and order us some food while I take a shower, and while we eat you can tell me about your day". "Alright Cupcake Pino's sound good?" good thing about Joe we both have the same food palate.

The rest of the evening went by as most newly engaged couples go through their evening we kiss, have dinner, then take the romance to the bedroom. Now with Joe the sex is awesome, not magic but it's awesome, when he's on target he dedicates a lot of passion to making a girl feel good. But if I'm living the dream engaged to a handsome man who pays attention during sex have a nice safe job with benefits, then why as I go to sleep does my chest ache like this? Probably gas from dinner nothing worth thinking about to much or to deeply about.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun wasn't even all the way up when my alarm went of the next morning and with a groan I smacked it to get it to shut up. Then my annoying cell phone began to ring across the room. With a growl I throw the covers off the bed and answer the phone with a sharp "what?!" On the other end of the phone I hear a warm chuckle "good morning beautiful. If this is how I'm treated I might rescend my inventation of calling you in the morning" gah that's right I told Lester to call and make sure I was up in time to make it to work. "No, no I appreciate it I'm just not going to be friendly until I get some coffe and sugar I'll be at work in 30 thanks for the call" I glared at the phone when all I heard was silence damn Rangemen and their lack of phone manners.

I ran to the bathroom glancing over I saw that the bed was empty and Joe had left without even giving me a kiss good bye I let out a sigh as I tried to manage my crazy hair but went sans make up, maybe if I didn't feel sexy it would make resisting my sexy off limits boss easier, but thats highly doubtful. I rush down stairs and grab a cup of coffee from the pot that Joe made this morning and hopped into my car stopping by the Tasty Pastry to get me a doughnut to keep my hormones in control while eating healthy food all day.

As I pulled into my spot in the underground garage at Rangeman I glanced up and saw Lester and Bobby waiting for me with matching smiles. "Morning boys in a bit of a hurry I still got to get changed into my Rangeman duds" I call out as I head to the elevator waving at the cameras as I go, Lester fell into step beside me and asked "mind if I join you in the locker room? You know, to protect your modesty",I rolled my eyes "if my modesty needs to be protected from any one it would be from you. But no thanks I've got it covered" I replied with a smile as I lifted up my t-shirt I revealed that I was wearing a cami to cover my bra and when I dropped my pants I was wearing boy short panties.

The locker room got quiet as I unlocked my locker and pulled out my all black uniform and tugged it on then according to Rangeman rules I clipped my gun to my pants and put cuffs in my pockets. I still get a shiver every time I see his name on my breast. I don't even know why I have to follow these guidelines not like I'll be leaving the building, I bet he gets a kick out of seeing his name too just to stick it to the boss my gun was unloaded, of asked its mainly because guns make me uneasy especially loaded. Suddenly there was a tingle running across the back of my neck and as I whirled around I could smell the delicious scent of Ranger and his sinful Bvlgari body wash. (I still have the bottle that I borrowed hidden in a empty shoe box in the bottom my closet.)

"Babe" was all he said but babe can mean many things some times it means I'm being a pain in the ass, right now it probably means "why were you almost naked in front of half the employees?" As he stepped closer my hormones stepped into over drive and I placed a hand on his chest and gave a push I had to resist running my hand over his well sculpted chest. Not that I could stop him if he put forth any effort but the message was clear.

I gulped and picked my lips stalling, enjoying him close but knowing he would back away if I asked. "We agreed this was a working arrangement Ranger I'm engaged to Morelli, and you don't poach" I needed him out of my space or I would do something I would regret later. He didn't quite smile but it was there in his eyes. "And besides I can't get dressed up on 7 every time I came to work what would the guys think? What would Ella think? You know she's like a replacement mom to me seeing as mine doesn't really like me that much" I was starting to ramble but I couldn't stop luckily Bobby came to my rescue "darling at least if you got dressed out of sight up there the guys would be able to think, I'm pretty sure right now their brains are a little short on blood flow" Ranger shot Bobby a dark look lowering his arms that I had t noticed had effectively caged me in between him and the lockers.

I blushed bright red as I fled from the locker room, realising how close I was to him, to level 5 where the bull pen and control room are. I made my way to my computer booted up and settled in for a day of running background checks and searches that the guys have requested on clients and high bond skips. As the day came to an end Lester and a few of the guys showed up at my cubicle asking "hey beautiful few of the guys are going for a beer after work want to join in?" with a small crown I replied "Sorry no can do it's my turn to pick up dinner gotta get going". I really missed hanging around the guys but Joe wouldn't understand.

I went to the locker room luckily it was empty as I changed back into my regular t-shirt and jeans putting the uniform, gun, and cuffs back into the locker shutting it with a clank. I turned around and about jumped out of my skin when I bumped into a warm chest. "Babe" I glared up into his dark eyes that held a warmth to them and this time the smile made it to a small twitch around his mouth that if you weren't watching for it you would have missed.

"Ranger" I tried to be nonchalant but I'm pretty sure I was still breathless "we need to make a two foot rule" he raised one eyebrow in a perfect arch, I wish I could do that it seems that every one at Rangeman can do that and communicate using a version of ESP, "two foot away, not two foot close" I put a hand on his chest to push him away that was a mistake on my part as his heat radiated into my palm I felt my face grow warm with desire. "I have to go" his blank face slid carefully into place "Morelli?" he asked with a detached voice "yea him" I ran to the car hoping to get out of there before my heart gave out.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is short and took me awhile to write it's kinda a filler but the next chapter is going to spice things up promise**

As I pulled up to the house I started what was quickly becoming a ritual, checking the car for Rangemen equipment. Getting closer to the house I notice a car parked out front. Can't be Joe he parks in the garage, boys night is Saturday so that's not it. Pulling in I still didn't recognize the car but I did recognize the short figure in black standing in front of the house door.

Just my luck Joes crazy Grabdma Bella had to show up while Joe is still at work. Now who is going to protect me from getting the eye? The eye is a curse that Grandma Bella places on people that does everything from make people's hair fallout to a vordu sex curse that makes a person crazy horny. I still don't look at Rangers cars the same way to had that particular car had to join the rest of my previous cars in car heaven wouldn't be e minded keeping it for the memories.

Joe doesn't believe in the eye but I do, you see when she cursed me with the vordu curse I plum wore Joseph out and was working my way through Ranger before the curse was lifted. A few marvelous days of marvelous magical sex that still made my heart skip a beat. But a girl probably can't live off sex and donuts.

I got out of the car grabbing my purse and keys shutting the door behind me with a sigh. "Hello Bella what brings you by today." If nothing else my mother tried to teach me stuck the proper burg manners were soaked into my marrow.

"What is a no good woman like you doing with my boy, tricking him into marrying the likes of you?"

My face flamed I don't understand how between the Itallion Stallion and me I'm the bad guy. I mean sure after going to college I went to E.E. Martin and became a lingerie buyer then when they went out of business I became a bounty hunter and now as far as she knows I started at the factory. But it's not like I live a bad life. Joe on the other hand slept through most of the girls in my high school including talking me out of my virginity behind the eclair counter which was real classy when he left for the navy the morning after. I got my revenge a couple years later, I always get my man.

Before I had a chance to reply saying something I would probably regret my phone rang. Looking at the screen of the phone I saw it was Joe calling "hey what's up" I answered choosing to be rude to his grandma instead of putting her in her place. "Just calling to let you know I am going to be out of town for a few days Cupcake a friend of mine from New York needs some help with a case and I told him I would go up there." We finished up pleasantries and hung up the phone I looked up his Grandma Bell was gone. Creppy old had I have no idea how she left with out me hearing her car hopefully she didn't curse me before she left without Joe around I didn't need any extra temptation

I went inside the house and sat down for a minute, as I patted Bob on the head I picked up the phone and called my speed dial #3.

The standard Rangeman "yo" greater me.

"So where are you guys going tonight and is there still room for one more?"


	4. Chapter 4

I hopped into the shower so that when I got out I could attempt to tame my hair after having it in a pony tail all day. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and began to apply my make up going heavy on the mascara hoping for some liquid courage just in case he happened to be there. Not that I wanted him to be there I mean who would want to see him, I was just going to hang out with the guys and relax on a Friday night. I gelled my hair looking for some sexy curls out on my black lacy panty set then started to get dressed for my night out after looking at the clock and realising Lester and the gang would be there any minute I started to freak.

I was running around in a bra and snug low cut jeans when there was a knock at the door. Obviously it wasn't Ranger he doesn't knock, he just lets himself in it didn't matter if the door was locked or not. I went and opened the door to Lester, Tank, and a few of the other guys. "Beautiful please tell me that you are going to put on a shirt before we leave" Lester reached up and covered Cals eyes as my hands flew to my chest and I threw him my famous burg glare. "You're a pig Santos" as I turned around to head to my room I heard a couple thunks and a growl before the door was slammed shut.

Shrugging I threw on a black sparkly tight shirt and adjusted the girls so that I had decent cleavage. Glancing in my closet I wondered how most of my clothes magically turned black. I grabbed a small clutch with my i.d and small amount of cash, I knew from experience that with these men I wouldn't be paying for anything but it always pays to be prepared. When I opened the door to go outside I stepped into a well muscled black chest. Looking up I saw Ranger looking back down at me his eyes impossibly dark.

I was about to ask him what he was doing at my door when I heard a low groan. Looking around it looked like a tornado had come through and tossed all the guys around. "Good gravy Lester what the hell happened here!?" I ran towards my friend who looked like tomorrow he would be sporting a black eye and a few bruises.

Tank groaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his head and glancing around at the rest of the men "do me a favor and next time you answer the door be completly dressed." all the other men in the yard nodded agreeing with Tank.

I whirled around facing Ranger hands on hips "you know Hal as seen me with less clothes on when YOU had him follow me to Point Pleasant". After looking at me for a moment he glanced over to Hal who had gone incredibly pale and was backing towards the vehicle. As Ranger reached his arm behind his back like, he was going for his gun Tank and Lester jumped to their feet about to try and delay the man they all knew that they didn't have a chance against.

I sighed rolling my eyes, "Look Ranger how about we just get going and I'll let you buy me a tequila shot" his dark eyes met my blue ones filled with heat. "Babe" this time when he said it his voice was low and sent a thrill down my spine, he lifted his hand to gently brush a curl behind my ear "let's go" he looked at the guys and nodded communicating with ESP a skill I have never achieved. Maybe having him buy me a shot wasn't such a great idea I'm not known for making the best decisions when I've been drinking. Everyone loaded up into the two black Rangeman SUVs parked next to the curb.

I grabbed Rangers hand trying to distract him from maiming anyone else for the evening and followed the men to the car as we walked across the lawn I felt something drip down my hand with a frown I tried to pull my hand away to see where it came from. "Don't worry about it Bobby will look at it later" without letting go he held my hand as I stepped up into the black SUV.

As I crawled in I saw that Lester was already in the back seat I let go of Rangers hand to turn Lesters face towards me so that I could check out his bruises. Shooting me a smile he said, "Beautiful I am fine but if you keep it up none of us will have a good time tonight" with a laugh I kissed his cheek and settled back down next to Ranger. As he placed his arm across my back his hand lightly cupping my shoulder I felt my body flush with heat. Oh boy it is going to be a long drive.

The ride was awkward and silent but every once in awhile Rangers fingers would find a curl of mine and give it a tug and I swear I could feel that tug going straight to my core. I glanced over to Lester who have me a knowing look and a smirk Rangers hand tightened in my hair and I had to bite back a whimper.

To distract myself I leaned forward towards Tank "so big guy where are we going?" all I got for my attempt at conversation was an eyebrow raised in my direction it seemed Tank was still upset about the whole yard incident not that it was my fault because it was Rangers.

"Figured you wouldn't really relax at Shortys so we are taking you to a place Hector suggested" Lester answered me with a glean in his eye. When you look at Hector and see his teardrop tattoo it doesn't scream nice guy but we have a system of nods that we communicate with but I'm not sure I'm going to like his kind of hangout.


End file.
